<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire by crimsonxraptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455624">fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor'>crimsonxraptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, hinata the little monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga didn't expect this turn of event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the floor of Suga’s bedroom, against his bed, the kissing with Hinata started out normal. It was soft, gentle, with giggles and humming. Then what was abrupt it became fiery with hands touching and grabbing, nostrils sucking in air deeper and deeper.</p><p>Suga feels like he can’t breathe. He’s being engulfed, taken over by the raw passion Hinata is putting into kissing him. He almost wants to throw in the towel, push him away, cry uncle, anything to catch his breath...but there’s something addicting to the energy, drawing him in, calling him in for more. </p><p>He can’t escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is <a href="http://raptorbox.tumblr.com">raptorbox</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>